Category talk:Roleplay Center for DarkClan
This is the talk area. You can talk. How much easier can it get????? I padded into the clearing and looked around. My yellow orbs glowed in the shadows. As I looked around I noticed that the fresh kill pile was well stocked. 'My two warriors have gone hunting it seems. Good.' I thought to myself. As I padded to my den I noticed that no one was in teh camp yet. I cast one last glance around and sighed. 'We need more warriros.' I thought. I shook my head and padded inside my den were I rested my head on my paws and closed my orbs. I was just beginning to drift into sleep when...... Softsnow: I burst intocamp with prey dangling from jaws I rised my head as I heard thundering in the camp. I rose to my paws and padded outside. I stuck my head outside my den to see who was there. Through the darkness, in a pool of moonlight. I padded out and went up to my warrior. "Softsnow." I greeted her. I padded up to her carrfully avoiding the moonlight beam. I dipped my head to her and blinked my golden orbs. Softsnow: 'The Clan is growing fast!' I proclaimed. 'Dear leader, we are a powerful force. If only there were a tom, we would be able to have kits in the Clan.' I nodded my head in agreement. "I understand, Softsnow, but we mustn't rush things, here, in the new world, we do not know the land well enough to search for new recruits yet. We are lucky to have who we have. Although, I have been thinking maybe it is time to go explore......." I trailed off as a grey, spotted tom padded in and looked around. Softsnow: I pricked my ears. I stared at the cat in awe. I did'nt know what to make of him. Awestruck, I fell to the ground and started shaking. 'I can't be medicine cat now!' I whispered to Shadowstar. 'I know we don't have one yet, but I can't do it with a cat this amazing in the camp!' "Calm down Softsnow!!" I hissed. I glared at the tom, but my gaze softened as I saw how he was built. 'Strong.' I thought to myself. "Who are you?" I asked harshly. Egg: "I am Egg. I have come to see this clan. I heard there were new cats here and I wanted to see. I went to..what is it? Sun...clan? But it was way to bright for me, so I came here. I am amzed by what I see." Iceyes: 'Geez!' i hissed to Shadowstar. 'How can my sister go so crazy over a tom! I would never want to be that insane. I can't BELIEVE we're related!' Egg: I stared at the two she-cats and rolled my eyes. 'She-cats. Always so overdramatic.' I thought to myself. I padded up to the one they called "Shadowstar" and sat down infront of her. "So may I join your clan?" I asked her. Softsnow: 'SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES!' Shadowstar: "Well, I don't know, I'll have to think about that, and you have to prove yourself first. Show me that you are loyal to this clan and I'll let you know. Iceeyes!! Please make a nest for um....." Egg: "Egg." Shadowstar: "Egg, And you...." I turned to Softsnow. "Go to your nest and calm down." I padded awy and into my den. I rested my head on my paws.